


How it really happened (A Mindwarp AU)

by ShyWhovian



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, High Council of Gallifrey messing things up as usual, Post Serial: s143 The Trial of a Time Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor watched in horror as his companion died on the viewing screen in front of him, this couldn't be real, it really couldn't. Well, he would be right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it really happened (A Mindwarp AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, sadly. Cross posted on Fanfiction.net. I've always hated the ending of Minwarp with a passion. Peri deserved a much better send off than the one she got, and even though she got a better ending in Peri and the Piscon Paradox (and in the novel Bad Therapy) I still didn't think it was good enough. So, this silly little drabble came to be. Enjoy.

Peri pushed open the heavy courtroom door just in time to witness her own death playing on a giant viewscreen and to hear what was quite possibly, the most heart-breaking thing she had ever heard the Doctor say.

“You…killed Peri.”

He sounded so hurt, it made her stop and stare, she hadn’t known he cared so much. But, as sweet as it was, she couldn’t just leave him looking so sad. Peri ran up the stairs and stood in the middle of the courtroom, arms crossed, a look of defiance on her face, looking up at all of the Time Lords gathered there appraisingly. They, in return, looked down at her in shock. She grinned broadly at them before turning to face the Doctor, saying smugly. “Is that so Doctor?”

For a moment he was frozen on the spot, but Peri was…he had just seen…what?...And yet, here she was and…She was alive! He stood up briskly, smiling a genuine smile rather than his usual smirk and walked down to join Peri, who raced into his arms, hugging him tightly. He in turn wrapped a possessive arm around her, kissing her lightly on the forehead before glaring up at the jury, daring them to touch her again.

Normally, the mystery of Peri’s survival would’ve caused him to ask a million questions, but right now all he could think of was the fact that she was safe and alive, and the fact that he was never going to let her out of his sight again and heaven help the person who ever tried to take his Peri away.

Slowly, Peri pulled out of the hug to look at him, grinning at the murderous look on his face and rolling her eyes at him. This was going to end very badly for someone but strangely enough she was looking forward to hearing him yell again, anything to keep that horrible dead look off his face.

The Doctor grinned down at her, tapping her nose lightly before leading her back to his seat, one arm placed protectively over her shoulders as they waited for this ridiculous trial to end.


End file.
